Cat's mom has got it going on
by blueforu
Summary: Summary: Robbie, Beck, and Andre keep talking about how hot Cat's new step mom is and Tori get a little to 'curious'. Based off of the song Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cat's mom has got it going on

Summary: Robbie, Beck, and Andre keep talking about how hot Cat's new step mom is and Tori get a little to 'curious'. Based off of the song Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne.

I own nothing

* * *

Journal entry (7:25)  
My first week attending Hollywood Art and it has been, uneventful. So far there is no one willing to push me to my limits. The only plus side is everyone seems to like me which I mean is great but at the same time I feel as if something missing... -Tori

"Fuck I wanna bend her" the sound of Beck's groaning made the youngest Vega want to gag!

Thank goodness it was Friday!

"She was so fine, she gave me wood" Rex's words receive a forced laugh out of Andre and a pat on Robbie back from Beck for what Robbie's puppet 'said'.

At times Tori Vega had no clue as to why she hung around her 'friends'. It been over four months and yet Tori couldn't bring herself to leave this group of friends for ones whom would, enlighten her needs.

Well Tori knew that was a lie because she stayed around for Cat but not because Cat could fill her need nononono, never!

Tori stayed because she feared what would happen to the sweet girl if she spent even more times with three hormonal teen boys even if Andre was cool.

Right now all the youngest Vega could do was be thankful that Cat had a project to finish for history or else she might have heard some friendly words about Cat's new step mom 'fine ass and boobies'.

"I even bet Tori would bang her brains out"

Looking up from the now empty plate that had held Tori's lunch, Tori couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the Canadian lad.

"Come on Beck" Andre voice comes off as a plead, Andre was always the one whom had to try and buffer Beck and Tori.

"No let him speak" Tori couldn't believe she had once found Beck as sweet and attractive but now she knew he just another boy pretending to be a man.

"Well all I mean is that I bet even a prude like you would get ideas" licking his lips Beck couldn't help but feel proud for making Tori Vega his crush, blush.

Tori felt like a blushing bride but she wasn't about to back down.

As the giggling Cat Valentine came walking towards their normal table for lunch Tori could not control her ego.

"Cat I'm spending the weekend at your house"

The table of boy sat in disbelief even Rex did with his wooden mouth open wide.

Tori Vega wasn't one to be pushed into a corner for a joke nor did she feel the need to inform the boys that she had already had sleepover plans with Cat for a week.

All she did know was that she wasn't going to spend the night at Cat's and turn into a pig. There was no doubt in Tori teenage mind that Cat's new step mom was just like the last two (the second had been a a girlfriend whom stole all the silverware) she had meet, there was only a positive in her mind that she be to busy with Cat to even notice her.

There was no way that this Jade West was even hot.

Tori sat and relaxed listening to Cat talk about how she was done with her project and how her dad took her older brother away to go check out colleges and be like men.

The name Jade West did not repeat itself in Tori's mind, unlike Robbie who mind keep imagining what could happen this weekend.

All Robbie hope for was that his best friend Sinjin would be filming it from the mulga.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Wait up!

Journal entry (7:40)

I can't believe Robbie would use Rex's mouth like that and in MY room...-Tori

"Cat" Andre called out as the little red head was in a world of her own.

Taking a sharp left Cat entered the girls bathroom unknown to Andre that Cat had heard him just didn't want to deal with him.

Andre and Cat's new step mom Jade were the only people who knew of her crush on Tori and anytime Cat saw Tori she couldn't help but ramble and make up awful stories trying to impress her.

Andre had, well has a crush on Cat he thought he was over her but having her call him every morning just ask what Tori would like or if Tori wanted coffee or what kind of coffee Tori liked, it was driving him crazy.

But what driver the nail into the coffin was how Tori basically said she was going to do Jade and didn't even think of Cat. It just wasn't fair!

"You have to be kidding me" Andre whispered in disbelief, Cat didn't believe Andre would enter the ladies room but Cat was dead wrong.

Andre open the door with such a force it caused Cat to squeak and makes her almost drop her purse.

"Tori doesn't like you" Andre had no clue if he was right but he didn't want to lose Cat again like he had when Cat had dated Beck or Robbie he couldn't control the jealousy he felt to always just be ' Cat's friend'.

Cat's eyebrows shot up and she felt like she was stabbed with cold water or like that time her brother took a butter knife and cut between his own toes, she felt awful.

"Did she say that" it was a whisper, Andre looked down at his hands "Did she say that!"

Now all Cat felt was anger and unwanted tears. Andre for the life of him would never want to make her cry.

"Well no but Cat come on it Tori not Trina."

Trina had been a senior last year she also was the class whore and Tori older sister.

"I know that" what Cat didn't know was she could be considered her grades whore if it weren't for her child like sweetness.

"Cat maybe you should call off the sleepover" Andre might have been pleading more for himself then for the safety of Cat step-mom's 'fine ass'.

Cat didn't look at Andre as she collected herself "No I love Tori" Andre gasped feeling like his knees were about to give out.

"I just want Tori to be my girlfriend even if it kills her".

Looking at the mirror making sure her hair was fine Cat walked out with a heart broken Andre following her.

If Cat had looked at the stall on the right while staring into the mirror she might have caught the pair of high heels that Tori was wearing, Tori had heard each word and was now in a mind fuck without toilet paper.

Xxxx

After having to wait for what felt like months Tori was now out of the bathroom and awkwardly talking to Sinjin who had been close enough to the girls bathroom to hear Tori's pleads.

It had entered Tori mind to call a friend to help her but the only friend she had whom was a girl was Cat and she had no desire to see Cat anytime soon.

"You know I'm not a creep" Sinjin word almost caused a laugh to fumble out Tori mouth but Tori couldn't be rude she just couldn't.

An awkward silence fell between the two teens who should have been going to class but something was holding them back causing the two to walk the halls as if the uneasiness would pass with time.

"Are you really going to you know" Sinjin tried to move his eyebrows to look seductive but came off as odd and it didn't help that his bush like curls were making his movements even more awkward looking to Tori.

"I'm I going to what?"

All Tori could think of was what Cat had said and how to let Cat down without ruining their friendship.

"You know" Sinjin stopped walking and leaned against the empty locker that was next to Robbie's "do Cat's mom?"

The question threw Tori in a loop for a moment before she could clear her throat and lean on Robbie locker trying to look serious.

"Sinjin" Tori mind was in a battle with itself and she didn't really have the right train of thought just to say no, she knew he tell Robbie who would tell Beck and life would repeat to a awful remix involving Tori doing the turtle.

Instead Tori shrugged pulling the all to famous undecided move that Sinjin miss took as a yes.

"Can I film it?"

Sinjin had asked with all seriousness and was to eager as Tori eyes went large with panic.

"Didn't you say you weren't a creep" her forced laugh didn't seem to reach Sinjin ears as he looked her over causing Tori to cross her arms against her chest.

"I never said I wasn't a teenage boy" The sound of the bell caused the halls to fill and for Sinjin to bow making a exit as he yelled over his shoulder "Film you later" Tori shuddered hoping he wasn't serious.

It appeared to be Robbie lucky day because was beyond serious.

Xxx

Cat needs a ride home and there was no way for Tori to ditch here unless she hide away in the girls room or left early but even that wasn't a bullet proof plan.

Tori had been lucky so far avoiding Cat like the death but she didn't want to hurt Cat but she couldn't act like she didn't know.

It was then that Tori slammed her locker shut after standing their long enough to feel like she knew the answer to her problem.

She could act, Tori could act, and just ignore Cat that part of Cat, the Cat that was in love with her.

Taking a deep breath Tori reopened her locker just to shut it again.

Who was she kidding? She knew she couldn't act even if she was the best or at least it felt like she was the best at school.

Tori was so wrapped in her thoughts that she jumped when she saw brown hair from the corner of her left eye.

"What do you want?" Tori had no time for Beck mostly because everyone's last class would be over soon and she still had no idea if she could fool Cat.

"Tori Vega ditching never picture miss perfect as a ditching time" his smirk didn't cause Tori's knees to buckle nor did she feel a spark. Beck was just Beck someone that needed help from someone to grow up and it wouldn't be Tori.

"What do you want" Tori had to bite inside of her mouth so she wouldn't yell.

"Aw is someone on their rag" his smile went wider and sadly so did his ego.

"Beck" something clicked inside the gal's mind.

Beck was smirking, being a jerk, and was bugging her.

Beck was nervous and Tori knew had a feeling Sinjin might have told Beck that she was going to have 'sexy time' with Cat's step mom.

"Have you seen Sinjin?" A simple question and Tori tried to act sweet.

Beck ran his right hand through his hair which was one of the signs he was about to lie.

"Of course not" the response was to sweet and if Beck knew how well Tori could read him he might have tried harder.

If the clock on the wall is right Tori had two minutes to mind fuck Beck and test her acting.

"Well if you do tell him to send me a copy" Tori made sure to keep her face free of emotions as she opened her locker and grabbed her journal.

Beck on the other hand face drained and he felt like he might freak the freak out!

"You have to be kidding" Beck really didn't want the one girl who kept his attention to be gay he couldn't handle that.

"We'll it was your idea" Tori shined a bright and fake smile as the bell once again rang causing Tori no time for a silence awkwardness.

Thinking like Sinjin Tori took a bow and headed towards Cat's last class to get this over with but first she yelled over her shoulder " you'll see me in my first film" causing Beck to shuddered with regret.

Beck for the first time in his life felt lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The meeting

Journal entry (7:53)

Is it wrong to have a thing for dark and moody people? I just wish I could meet one...-Tori

The halls were packed with teens trying to get where ever they went after school when the weekend was near. Tori was the only student going against the pack trying to get up the stairs just so she could make it in time to Cat.

As she got closer to Cat's last class; Tori could only hear a squeal from one of the class rooms.

"What? I never said I would tell just that your rack might be a nice seal of silence" the sound of Rex's voice and a slap made Tori roll her eyes.

Walking Tori couldn't help but peer into the very empty classroom that Rex's voice had come from. It came as a shock to the retired Girl Scout whom Rex was talking to.

"Go fuck yourself"

She had black hair with a bit of green and blue and she looked like she was in her early twenties.

Tori felt her stomach become uncomfortable; she was just wow.

Tori looked like a fish out of water as she watched the older girl lean against a desk in the front row before turning her dagger of a glare to her hands.

"I want you to forget what you know" her voice left no room for a fight and Robbie was looking beyond nervous "got it?"

Robbie nodded his head from the lack of words which was new for him. No one in Robbie's whole life had been that rude or hot and he had no idea why he thought he had a chance with a married women even if she had done what he knew she did.

" Good" The black hair beauty was about to leave making Robbie relax and Tori panic. Instead the pale skin women whom had been looking at her phone turned back towards Robbie making him sallow Rex's words about her ass.

"If I hear that you told Cat about this your dead" pulling out a pair of scissors that seemed to speak volumes for Robbie, Rex, and Tori .

It made Robbie nod his head even faster causing his neck pain.

Tori was feeling confused;how can someone like that know Cat.

Tori was about to walk into the room when she was tackled to the ground releasing a yelp as Cat giggled making the duo in the classroom walk out.

"Cat" Andre said at the sight of Cat clinging to a panicked Tori.

Andre had made sure to talk to Cat after class as he tried to tell Cat that he liked her but as soon as the red head saw that Tori was in the hall she took off before he could even pull out his poem.

Andre decided to go back into the class room till Cat was gone; he felt like his heart had been torn in half and he was beyond anger that the poem that took him all of his last class to write would remain unread to Cat Valentine.

A giggling Cat squealed once again but this time sitting up releasing Tori only to grab the dark hair beauty's leg like a small child would do to their dad.

"Tori" blue maybe green eyes looked down to Tori as her face turned a deep red "meet Jade."

The name Jade didn't click inside Tori's mind right away because of how awkward she felt and she couldn't control her eyes that looked at the smirking gal.

Cat taking notice got jealous getting up from the floor with help from Robbie as Jade cleared her throat yanking Tori up before Cat could.

"Her step mom" Jade words shocked Tori who laughed a forced laugh that everyone even Cat took notice of.

Another thing that Tori hadn't notice was that her hand was clinging to Jade's as her eyes went a bit to far down for Cat's liking.

Robbie for the first time in his life was now questioning if he should get pants like Andre as he move Rex to hide the tent that was now in his pants.

So far Tori could hardly remember Cat middle name let alone act like she didn't know of her crush.

It was the beginning of the ending or at least that's how Cat and Andre felt.

Xxx

"I feel so wrong Trina" Tori said as she sat in her car talking to her older sister.

After Cat had broken the spell Tori was under they all had found out she had to get her shots (Rex made a few joke thats must mean Cat a animal in bed) and that Jade (who glared at and flashed her blades to Robbie) was there to take her.

Before Tori could talk her way out the sleep over Jade informed her two hours. Two hours to kill before the sleepover and taking Robbie creepy offer to watch porn together made calling Trina sound like a better way to kill said time.

It also allowed both sister (Trina more) to vent and for both (Tori even more) to listen.

"Tori" Trina spoke uneasily; she knew a Jade West but convinced herself it wasn't the same girl.

Turning in her bed Trina tried not to wake her boyfriend Jake whom was sleeping.

"Trin I really need your help" using the nickname Tori made up that Trina disliked made Trina sigh almost waking her sleeping boyfriend.

"Just allow yourself this" Trina knew that this Jade might be the same bitch she knew so she added unwillingly "but be safe and avoid sex."

Having a heart to heart had always been rare but a sex talk wasn't and it was never wanted by the youngest Vega.

"Trina" she yelled forgetting that Trina boyfriend Jake was asleep.

"Tori" Trina whined as did Jake who saw it was still in the afternoon.

"Babe" Jake whined having a rough last night with a group of elderly women; a blond with a six pack whom was going to school to become a nurse was a nice catch well for Trina at least.

"Gotta go" Trina said with a airy way knowing that her older boyfriend needed sleep from his job as a stripper and he had few hours before school.

"But wait what do I do about-" noticing that Trina had ended the called, Tori couldn't help but say "Cat."

Her mind in whirl pool of now active thoughts.

Tori couldn't help but feel as if she should have just watched porn with Robbie.

Life was hardly fair and this was the joke of the century.


End file.
